


Дай нам всем тут не просто ночлег

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), tenthorns



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Не все их свидания проходят плохо — но абсолютно все проходят странно.
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13





	Дай нам всем тут не просто ночлег

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный TW: грустные факты о жизни животных  
> Рэй изучал математическое моделирование достаточно давно (как и автор), и его знания далеки от идеальных.

С каждой секундой, что Рэй смотрел на поднимающиеся к поверхности пузырьки воздуха, он чувствовал, что сильнее и сильнее проваливается в какое-то подобие транса. Чувствовал — но все равно не мог отвести взгляда. Это зрелище должно было действовать на него умиротворяюще, но вместо этого вызывало смутную тревогу: пузырьки были похожи на те, которые он видел под собой, когда плыл в реке или озере. Он знал, что это его рука при гребке, опускаясь в воду, создает их, но в голове все равно пульсировало: что-то темное, жуткое, древнее поднялось за ним из глубины. Раз за разом он всматривался в толщу воды под собой и видел лишь черноту.

Флетчер дотронулся до его руки, и Рэя наконец-то выдернуло из этого транса. Как будто он и правда был под водой, шел на дно, туда, где нет звуков и цветов, но тут кто-то подхватил его, вытащил на поверхность, и свет и шум обрушились на него с новой силой. Рэй тряхнул головой, сбрасывая оцепенение, снял очки, устало потер глаза. Пузырьки продолжали подниматься вверх. За окном простирался ночной город, мигая тысячами огней, и эти огни гипнотизировали так же, как и шампанское в его бокале, поэтому Рэй поспешил отвернуться.

— Отсюда красивый вид, — сказал Флетчер. — Если, конечно, не боишься высоты.

— Я не боюсь высоты, — ответил Рэй, хотя Флетчер, разумеется, знал об этом. — Зато когда смотрю на что-нибудь высокое снизу, всегда кружится голова. Наверное, это что-то с моим мозгом.

— У многих людей такое. Когда над тобой возвышается нечто огромное, волей-неволей почувствуешь себя некомфортно. 

Рэй засмеялся. 

— Я имел в виду что-то вроде гипофиза, — пояснил он. — Или мозжечка. Не знаю, не очень разбираюсь в этом.

Он все-таки взял бокал и сделал глоток. Нужно, конечно, было поспать. Он собирался сделать это днем, перед тем, как ехать сюда — но Микки потребовал, чтобы он сопровождал его на встрече с Гренцем. Это нужно в первую очередь тебе, — сказал Микки. — Ты должен быть в курсе всего, что происходит вокруг. Встреча проходила в саду, Рэй грел руки о четвертую за день чашку кофе и чувствовал себя нерадивым студентом, который сидит на последнем ряду и изо всех сил пытается сделать вид, что внимательно слушает и вовсе не засыпает. 

— Я тоже не очень разбираюсь в этом. — Ладонь Флетчера накрыла его собственную. — Я знаю только, какая из частей мозга отвечает за хорошие манеры. 

— Какая? — поинтересовался Рэй.

— Та, которую Ганнибал скормил Полу Крендлеру, конечно.

Рэй рассмеялся. Он сделал еще глоток, откинулся на спинку дивана. Высокий белый потолок как будто наплывал на него, и он закрыл глаза.

— Мне кажется таким странным, — произнес он, — что люди способны сделать что-то, что переживет их. Что один человек способен создать скульптуру выше его в десятки раз, которая проживет сотни лет после его смерти. 

Перед глазами у него вспыхивали белые и зеленые пятна, и диван, на котором он сидел, казалось, начал уплывать — поэтому он сжал руку Флетчера, словно тот был якорем, который не должен дать волнам унести его далеко в открытый океан. Нужно было выпить еще кофе. Нужно было открыть глаза и наконец посмотреть на Флетчера — потому что он хотел смотреть на него, потому что он приехал сюда, чтобы быть с ним, а не лежать безвольной куклой и тонуть в расплывшихся огнях лампы на потолке «Гэлвина». 

— Ты в порядке? — донесся до него голос Флетчера как будто издалека. — Может быть, лучше поехать домой?

Его рука в руке Рэя напряглась, и Рэй успокаивающе погладил косточку запястья большим пальцем.

— Просто устал, — сказал он. 

Несколько секунд Флетчер молчал, затем сказал:

— Люди строят дома, которые вмещают тысячи таких, как они. Это тоже в каком-то смысле грандиозно, если задуматься.

— Да, — сказал Рэй, — но это другое. Есть техника, и дома строят те же тысячи людей. А скульптуры… Представь, что существует колония муравьев, и все они вместе строят муравейник. А один муравей выгрызает из старого пня Давида.

Смешок Флетчера раздался совсем близко, прямо у него над ухом. 

— Уверен, среди муравьев есть и такие. И, как и в случае с людьми, творение переживет самого муравья.

— Если только его не бросят в костер какие-нибудь туристы.

— Ты сам сказал, что это пень, — напомнил ему Флетчер. — Пень — это тебе не хворост.

— Ну и что, — пробормотал Рэй. — Мало ли что может случиться в лесу, если ты — пень.

Пятна под веками продолжали вспыхивать, как будто он долго смотрел на солнце. Что-то накрыло его — тяжелое и мягкое, похожее на плед или одеяло, — он попытался было двинуться, но вода под ним потемнела, и он провалился вниз, в водоворот, и сон наконец-то поглотил его.

***

— Не понимаю, — сказал Рэй, — зачем вообще нужен кинотеатр, если там не показывают трейлеры. 

— Чтобы показывать фильмы, — фыркнул Флетчер. 

— О, — произнес Рэй со всей возможной серьезностью. — Спасибо, что поделился этим знанием. 

Он сжал колено Флетчера. В кинотеатрах под открытым небом были свои преимущества, которые вполне компенсировали отсутствие трейлеров. Еще на заднее сиденье влезали два ведра попкорна, и самое главное — можно было обсуждать происходящее, никому при этом не мешая. 

— Мы сегодня поругались с Микки, — сообщил Рэй, пока на экране камера летела вдоль зеркальной глади озера. — Из-за ерунды, даже не по работе. Так глупо.

— Насколько серьезно? — спросил Флетчер.

— Пока не знаю. Якобы из-за меня Роз нервничает, а ей нельзя.

По мнению самого Рэя, чтобы Роз, пусть и беременная, начала нервничать, нужно было что-то куда более глобальное. Третья мировая война. Ядерная атака. Судный день. На экране озеро сменилось горным пейзажем, Джек Николсон вошел в фойе отеля и проследовал к стойке ресепшен. 

— Так что все-таки случилось?

— Микки хотел показать ей фотографию, но почему-то отправил ее в общий чат. А я написал туда же, что она не смешная и совершенно точно не милая.

— Что за фотография? Какой-нибудь перепачканный в слюнях и соплях младенец?

Рэй бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Они никак не могли найти ту грань, заходить за которую в обсуждении его босса Флетчеру не следовало. Хотя вопрос о том, попадали ли слюнявые младенцы и нездоровое умиление Микки при виде них в список запрещенных тем, был, пожалуй, сложен.

— Сейчас.

Он достал мобильный, разблокировал его, нашел нужную картинку и сунул телефон Флетчеру прямо под нос. Тот с удивлением всмотрелся в экран. Фотография на первый взгляд и правда была милой: большой морж, закрывший морду ластами, и сидящий рядом с ним кипер, протягивающий ему огромное ведро с рыбой.

— Боюсь тебя расстроить, — наконец произнес Флетчер, — но я тоже не вижу, что здесь не так.

— Ну посмотри на него, — сказал Рэй, не убирая телефон, — и скажи, чего у него не хватает.

Флетчер какое-то время разглядывал картинку, затем виновато пожал плечами.

— Может, усов недостает?

— Какие, блядь, усы, Флетчер, — сердито ответил Рэй. — У него нету бивней. Моржи не пытаются рыбой, они раскапывают грунт в поисках моллюсков. Дно бассейна в зоопарках из бетона — как думаешь, что случилось с его бивнями, когда он попытался его прокопать?

Судя по тому, как изменилось лицо Флетчера, тот об этом не знал. 

— Еще моржи — очень семейные животные, — продолжил Рэй. — Они все время держатся друг за друга. Единственный случай, когда семья бросает одного из них — это его смерть. Представь теперь, каково им жить в зоопарке в одиночестве.

Он замолчал. Между ними повисла тяжелая, неловкая тишина. 

— Не знал, что ты так хорошо разбираешься в зоологии, — сказал Флетчер наконец.

— Только в том, что касается моржей. И еще морских котиков. И сивучей. В общем, всех, у кого имеются ласты. Но природа похожа на вот эту вот старуху, — он кивнул на экран, хотя старуха еще не успела появиться, — которая притворяется прекрасной девушкой. Ты смотришь на всех этих животных, и тебе вроде бы наконец-то становится светло и спокойно. А потом ты узнаешь, что, если мать моржонка погибает, другие сородичи не подходят к нему, и он умирает от голода и истощения. И даже если рядом есть люди — ученые, я имею в виду, — они не могут помочь ему. Моржи очень пугливы: малейшее движение, и все стадо бросается прочь, рискуя затоптать не одного детеныша.

Он посмотрел на Флетчера, ожидая — вот-вот тот скажет, что у него, Рэя, вконец съехала крыша, раз уж он вдруг обеспокоился проблемами моржей. 

Флетчер потянулся к нему через подлокотник, разделяющий их кресла, и прижался губами к его виску.

— Если бы я не влюбился в тебя раньше, — произнес он, — я непременно сделал бы это сейчас.

Это звучало абсолютно по-идиотски, но Рэя всегда успокаивали подобные слова. Может, его мозг был запрограммирован на то, чтобы смеяться над идиотскими шутками Флетчера и возбуждаться от его такого же идиотского флирта. Может, он, как животное, воспринимал только интонацию, в отрыве от содержания.

— Я не могу перестать думать об этом, — сказал Рэй. — О том, что есть вещи, на которые нельзя повлиять, как ни хотелось бы. И это просто их поведение, я не говорю о проблемах вроде таяния льда. Можно всю жизнь сортировать мусор, выключать воду, когда чистишь зубы, и кататься на Тесле, но твой вклад все равно будет ничтожен.

Он, конечно, знал и про благотворительность, и про теорию малых дел, и про все остальные очевидные вещи, о которых мог сказать ему Флетчер — но, если бы тот действительно сказал о них, Рэй, наверное, всерьез разозлился бы. Он никому раньше не рассказывал об этом, хотя подобные мысли со стороны, должно быть, не выглядели чем-то интимным. Теперь он как будто показал Флетчеру свое уязвимое место, и тот вполне мог ткнуть в него палкой.

— Смотри, — сказал Флетчер, так и не отстранившись от него, и кивнул на экран. — Вот уверен, пиздюк Микки будет точно так же кататься на своем велосипедике по семейному особняку Пирсонов. И если на него и не выльется цистерна крови, то парочка скелетов вывалится точно.

Эта шутка абсолютно точно входила в список недопустимых, но Рэй тем не менее рассмеялся.

— Ты ужасен, — сказал он и слегка повернул голову, так, чтобы прижаться щекой к щеке Флетчера.

— Можешь прислать им фотографию этого ребенка, — не унимался Флетчер. — Он на первый взгляд тоже выглядит милым. 

Рэй слегка пихнул его локтем, и Флетчер оскорбленно фыркнул.

Шутка и правда была самая что ни на есть дебильная, но ему все равно как будто бы стало легче.

***

— В детстве я верил, что, если долго смотреть на солнце, ослепнешь, — произнес Флетчер.

— Мне, наоборот, нравилось, что после него перед глазами остаются как будто всполохи, — ответил Рэй. — Ты отворачиваешься, но при этом словно продолжаешь его видеть. 

— Вот поэтому я и думал, что ослепну.

Они подошли к стенду «Космос для детей».

— Мы в колледже изучали математические модели, в том числе связанные с космосом, — сказал Рэй. — Солнечного ветра, например.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Флетчер.

— Поток плазмы, который течет из короны в космос. И это, честно говоря, все, что я о нем помню.

Он бросил взгляд на Флетчера — тот наморщил нос и хмыкнул.

— Я мучительно раздумываю, что бы такого интересного рассказать о своей учебе, — сказал он.

— Да я тоже сейчас не расскажу ничего такого. Я же говорю — уже почти все забыл, кроме самых простых вещей вроде моста или хищника с жертвой.

— А что не так с мостом? — спросил Флетчер.

К стенду, у которого они почему-то так и стояли, подбежал ребенок лет шести и начал нажимать все кнопки подряд. 

— Давай отойдем, — сказал Флетчер, потянув его за рукав. — А то вдруг он что-то сломает, а все подумают, что это наш.

Он мотнул головой в сторону — там действительно стоял сотрудник планетария, смотревший на них с явным подозрением. Какие глупости, подумал Рэй, они вовсе не похожи на людей, у которых есть общий ребенок — к тому же настолько хреново воспитанный. 

— Мы говорили про мост, — напомнил ему Флетчер.

— А, да все с ним нормально. Просто нужно делать расчет исходя из того, что после определенной длины пролета вся конструкция не выдерживает.

Флетчер задумчиво нахмурился — наверное, пытался представить себе, как это выглядит.

— Понятно, — он кивнул, — а хищники и жертвы? Звучит крайне интересно.

— Интереснее, чем по сути является. В общем, допустим, есть популяция зайцев и популяция волков. Если у зайцев нет проблем с пропитанием, дело происходит примерно так: волки съедают зайцев, и популяция зайцев медленно снижается. Но вместе с этим начинает снижаться и популяция волков, потому что они, очевидно, питаются зайцами. После этого зайцы в условиях уменьшения количества волков принимаются усиленно размножаться — и, соответственно, становиться добычей волков. Все начинается заново.

Рэй порылся в карманах в поисках ручки и блокнота, чтобы нарисовать диаграмму — но блокнот, кажется, остался в другом пиджаке. 

— Забавно, — произнес Флетчер. Выражение его лица как-то незаметно сменилось с заинтересованного на безразличное. — Ты рассказал это в качестве аллегории?

— Какой аллегории? — удивился Рэй. — Нет, ты же сам спросил, что это.

Флетчер ухмыльнулся — той самой неприятной ухмылкой, которую Рэй постоянно видел на его лице до того, как они… как у них начались отношения.

— Было бы странно, — он передернул плечами, — если бы человеку вроде тебя не нравилось подводить подо все формулы. 

— О чем ты? — спросил Рэй, окончательно переставая понимать, что происходит.

— Не обращай внимания. — Флетчер посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. — Я неудачно пошутил.

Его улыбка была насквозь фальшивой.

— Так что за аллегория? — не сдавался Рэй, твердо решив выяснить, чем Флетчера так разозлила чертова математическая модель. — Если ты про бизнес Микки, то здесь это не работает, потому что есть масса внешних факторов.

Флетчер молчал с полминуты — и с каждой секундой Рэй чувствовал себя все неуютнее.

— Не знаю, — произнес он наконец. — Мне нравится думать, что жизнь хаотична. Что люди совершают поступки, потому что хотят этого, а не потому что ими управляют какие-то законы.

— Нет таких законов, — сказал Рэй. Может быть, подумал он, у Флетчера какая-то личная неприязнь к зайцам? Или к волкам?

— Откуда ты знаешь? Про зайцев и волков тоже не в десятом веке придумали. Мало ли какие еще законы могут существовать, о которых человечество пока не знает.

Кажется, до Рэя наконец-то начало доходить. 

— Блядь, Флетчер, — сказал он. — Ты не волк, а я — не заяц. 

Флетчер снова пожал плечами. Лицо его было нечитаемым.

Рэй посмотрел по сторонам и, заметив девушку с блокнотом под мышкой, подошел к ней. Когда он вернулся к Флетчеру с листком в руках, тот смотрел на него с полнейшим непониманием. Рэй подхватил его под локоть и оттащил к стоящей у стены скамье.

— Допустим, есть подвесной мост, — сказал он, рисуя схему прямо на коленях. Лист тут же помялся и чуть не порвался, когда он особенно сильно надавил на него ручкой. — Например, Золотые Ворота.

Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Флетчера. Лицо того все еще было напряженным.

— Разве Золотые Ворота — подвесной? — спросил он наконец. 

— Да, — кивнул Рэй, дорисовывая канаты. — Видишь, вот здесь у него точка подвеса. 

— Я думал, подвесные мосты — это те, по которым идешь и шатаешься, рискуя получить инфаркт от ужаса. А то, что у Золотых Ворот — так, для красоты.

Флетчер засмеялся, и, хоть выражение его лица все еще было далеко от счастливого, Рэй почувствовал, как что-то, сжавшее его грудную клетку, потихоньку разжимается, позволяя вдохнуть.

— У меня есть крепежный болт от Золотых Ворот, — сказал он. — Я его купил в сувенирной лавке рядом. Хотел подарить другу, с которым вместе учился, но так и не подарил.

— Почему? 

— Так вышло. Никак не могли встретиться: сначала работа, потом у него появилась девушка, потом они поженились… Мы каждый раз договаривались увидеться и каждый раз отменяли встречу буквально за час до нее. В общем, болт валяется у меня дома и ждет своего часа. А может, уже и нечего ждать.

Он ощутил руку Флетчера на своем предплечье, и ему стало отвратительно от этой жалости — но, с другой стороны, ему, кажется, был нужен этот жест. С какой стороны ни посмотри, выходило не очень.

— Давай про мост, — сказал Флетчер, наклоняясь к схеме. — Ты начал рассказывать про длину пролета.

***

Капля вина лениво ползла вниз по темному стеклу бутылки. По стволу упавшего дерева, на котором она стояла, носились туда-сюда черные муравьи, пока не замечая эту каплю — но только пока, и Рэй, уставившись на них, выжидал, когда первая из сотен крошечных точек двинется вверх. 

Они сидели так уже довольно долго: Флетчер задумчиво смотрел на алеющее сквозь деревья закатное небо, Рэй наблюдал за муравьями, и оба молчали. Кажется, кто-то когда-то говорил, что молчание в правильной компании бывает уютным — но Рэй не мог понять, уютно ему или нет. Он понимал, что ему тревожно из-за трех шотов эспрессо, которые бармен добавил в его флэт уайт — понимал, что из-за недосыпа у него побаливает голова в районе переносицы — понимал даже то, что какой-то камень на земле под пледом впивается ему в бедро, а вот уютно ли ему — определить не мог.

— Прости, — сказал он наконец, поворачиваясь к Флетчеру. — Я сегодня не лучший собеседник.

— От тебя и не требуется, — отозвался тот. — Я имею в виду — если бы я хотел, чтобы меня развлекали, я бы пошел на стендап. 

Рэй кивнул и посмотрел наверх. Он довольно давно не был в этой части парка — идти сюда нужно было через рощу, по еле заметной тропинке, зато здесь они могли побыть наедине. Вокруг не было ни голосов, ни шума. Можно было представить, что на самом деле они далеко-далеко от города — и от всего и всех, кто остался в нем.

— Но все же, — продолжил Флетчер. — Что-то случилось?

Рэй поморщился, на секунду зажмурив глаза — и когда он открыл их, темные листья дуба над ним пошли мелкой рябью.

— Как всегда, — сказал он. — У нас обнаружилось расхождение по выручке в четверть фунта, и мы с Роз почти что сутки ее искали.

— Ты говоришь о выручке, или о, — Флетчер выделил следующее слово голосом, — другой выручке?

Рэй знал, что они здесь одни, но все же тревожно огляделся по сторонам.

— А еще громче ты не мог сказать? — сердито поинтересовался он. — Об обычной.

— Позволь, я уточню: ты не спал из-за ебучей четверти фунта?

— Чем грязнее твои дела, — буркнул Рэй, — тем прозрачнее должна быть отчетность.

Флетчер расхохотался.

— Я рискую стать причиной твоего гнева, но все же: это общение с Микки так действует? Я должен беспокоиться, что со мной это тоже произойдет? Через какое время я начну разговаривать мудрыми цитатами?

Шутка была абсолютно ужасной, и то, что в ней была некоторая доля правды, делало ее только хуже — однако Рэй все же не сдержал нервный смешок.

— Нет, я серьезно, — не унимался Флетчер. — Знаешь, что он мне рассказывал тогда?

«Тогда» было условным обозначением дня, когда Рэй отвез Флетчера к Микки и, закрыв за ним тяжелую дубовую дверь, прислонился к ней спиной с обратной стороны и долго-долго стоял так, отчего-то спокойно, даже отстраненно, вслушиваясь в происходящее в кабинете.

Дверь оказалась отличной — он не услышал ни слова.

Впрочем, выстрелов он тоже не услышал.

— Ничего хорошего, я думаю, — ответил он наконец, потому что Флетчер продолжал выжидающе смотреть на него.

— Развел какую-то философию про койотов, которые живут среди бродяг, — произнес Флетчер и добавил уже серьезным тоном: — Минут пятнадцать не давал мне даже слова сказать.

Какой бред, подумал Рэй, все то, что говорил сейчас Флетчер, все то, что случилось с ними после. По всем правилам ему полагалось навсегда выкинуть Флетчера из головы или хотя бы перенести его в ту область памяти, где хранилась информация о людях, которых он терпеть не мог. Но вместо этого он стоял, чувствуя затылком твердость дерева, и думал, что, наверное, они оба достигли той точки, после которой хуже сделать уже невозможно. Как будто они оба опустились на дно, где обитало морское чудовище — темное, жуткое, древнее, — но вместо него обнаружили там только друг друга.

Как будто чудовищем были они сами.

— Жаль, что я был не в том состоянии, чтобы все запомнить, — продолжил Флетчер. — Вообще, будь я на твоем месте, я бы всюду ходил с блокнотиком, куда записывал бы все изречения своего босса, а потом продал бы его какому-нибудь издательству за большие деньги.

— Как раз на надгробие хватило бы.

— И то правда, — сказал Флетчер, улыбнувшись и пожав плечами.

Он лег на спину — не оборачиваясь, не проверив, не лежит ли что-то позади него или хватит ли длины пледа, — и еле заметно поморщился.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Рэй.

— Все отлично, — отозвался Флетчер, — а что?

— Тогда ничего.

Рэй передвинулся ближе, положил ладонь ему на бок и аккуратно надавил пальцами на ребра, услышав в ответ болезненное шипение.

— Ладно. Вчера у меня произошел инцидент.

— Какой еще инцидент? 

Рэй нахмурился, но Флетчер, вопреки ожидаемому, засмеялся.

— Вообще, это довольно забавная история, — произнес он. — Мне нужно было последить за одним не самым приятным типом, а он обожает охоту. Точнее, он обожает выехать в лес с друзьями, надраться как последняя скотина и сделать пару выстрелов в воздух для галочки. И вот мне пришла в голову великолепная идея…

— Обычно после того, как ты это говоришь, происходит какая-то херня, — перебил его Рэй.

— Да ладно тебе, идея и правда была отличная. Я укрепил палатку на водном матрасе, быстренько сшил голову лебедя, присобачил ее спереди, насадив на проволоку, — и вот моя безупречная маскировка готова.

Рэй потер переносицу. Интересно, возможно ли теоретически умереть от того, что постоянно выслушиваешь чужие долбанутые идеи? Если да, пожалуй, ему давно уже положено быть мертвым и лежать где-нибудь под дубом. Под дубом, куда Флетчер наверняка все равно приперся бы и начал рассказывать очередные охуительные истории. Еще и вискаря бы на корни плеснул.

— Только не говори, что тебя могли перепутать с настоящим лебедем.

— Я сидел в камышах, — с достоинством отозвался Флетчер. — К тому же я ведь сказал — они все были чудовищно пьяны.

— И что же было дальше?

Флетчер слегка приподнял голову, глядя на него.

— Давай закончим этот рассказ на позитивной ноте, где я, не замеченный никем, заснял одного из конгрессменов в компании поставщиков нелегального оружия.

— И все же, — сказал Рэй. На лице Флетчера появилось неодобрительное выражение.

— Ну ладно. Когда маленькая вечеринка с ружьями закончилась и пришла пора сматываться, я не смог пришвартоваться. Начался ветер, и моего лебедя вместе со мной отнесло на середину реки.

— О господи боже нахуй. 

Рэй не знал, что ему предпринять. Испугаться, начать проверять, цел ли Флетчер, разозлиться, накричать, потому что однажды ничем хорошим это не кончится? Все это он хотел сделать, причем обязательно одновременно, но почему-то единственное, что сумел — это издать короткий, сдавленный смешок. 

— В общем, я кое-как привязал камеру к голове, так, чтобы не утопить ее, и отправился вброд — благо мне там было по уши.

Рэй выразительно посмотрел на его бок, и Флетчер, кажется, это заметил, потому что пояснил:

— А синяк — это я о корягу ебнулся, когда вылезал.

Серьезно раненным он действительно не выглядел — и, когда Рэй опустился на спину, ложась плечом к его плечу, на его лице не отразилось ни тени боли.

— С камерой-то все в порядке? — поинтересовался Рэй.

— На удивление да. Я с ней уже было попрощался — даже карту памяти вынул и прицепил к волосам.

Ночь окончательно взяла верх над вечером, и даже в очках Рэй не мог определить, где темнота листьев над его головой переходит в темноту неба — точно так же, как почему-то не мог определить, где заканчиваются его пальцы и начинаются пальцы Флетчера. 

— Если я сейчас отключусь, — сказал он, — тебе придется сделать из пледа санки-волокуши.

— Ты говоришь с человеком, который сделал из палатки лебедя, — отозвался Флетчер, — а значит, способен на все. Но у меня идея получше: ты когда-нибудь ночевал под звездным небом?

— Здесь нет звезд, — сказал Рэй и зевнул так, что чуть не вывихнул челюсть.

Тихий смешок раздался над самым его ухом — ближе, чем должен был исходя из того, где Флетчер лежал.

— А как же я?

— И кто-нибудь обязательно спиздит наши вещи.

— Самые важные вещи не спиздить.

Рэй рассмеялся.

— Ты спрашивал, когда станешь разговаривать мудрыми цитатами.

Они оба замолчали.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы совершенно разные люди, — произнес наконец Рэй. Флетчер усмехнулся, и, даже не видя его лица, Рэй почувствовал, как он напряжен.

— Очень надеюсь, что дальше ты скажешь: «Но...»

— Но потом я понимаю, что я бы тоже полез в этого ебучего лебедя, если бы понадобилось.

Рэй сказал это и сразу же подумал, что все равно фраза в целом звучала ужасно — потому что они и были разными, и, как суждено всем противоположностям этого мира, они притянулись друг к другу — и теперь совершенно не знали, что с этим делать. Минимальное расстояние между ними едва ли позволяло окинуть друг друга взглядом — зато с него все еще было чертовски удобно бить, даже когда бить не хотелось.

— Что ж, — сказал Флетчер, — я был бы горд разделить его с тобой. Но, к сожалению, он бесславно погиб, застряв среди коряг.

Рэй заставил себя засмеяться. Я люблю в тебе все, подумал он, как ты по-идиотски шутишь, как съедаешь половину ингредиентов, когда я готовлю, как идешь на пробежку в шесть утра и кидаешь мне гору придурочных селфи, а теперь еще и то, что ты сделал этого ебучего лебедя — и мне нужно как-то жить с этим дальше, но я совершенно не знаю как.

Ему абсолютно точно не было уютно — но тем не менее, когда он закрыл глаза, его тут же утянуло на дно и тонны воды укрыли его, как мать укрывает ребенка одеялом.

***

— Привет, — сказало лицо Флетчера напротив его собственного.

Рэй с трудом приподнял голову. Рука, на которой он лежал, слегка затекла — но в остальном он на удивление отлично себя чувствовал. Чужие пальцы легли ему на плечо, осторожно поглаживая. 

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросил он.

— Шесть утра, — ответил Флетчер. — Знаешь, ни одна тварь не попыталась спиздить наши вещи, зато в сэндвичи забрались муравьи.

Все-таки заставив себя сесть, Рэй кое-как протер глаза. Обычно он не просыпался так рано — обычно он, честно говоря, и не засыпал нигде, кроме собственной кровати.

— Я подумал, — продолжил Флетчер тем временем, — пусть едят, когда им еще привалит такая радость.

— Я надеялся, что эта радость привалит мне.

— Эй, — с притворной обидой сказал Флетчер, — а как же я?

Какая-то девушка, пробегая метрах в пятнадцати от них, затормозила и подозрительно уставилась в их сторону.

— У вас все в порядке? — крикнула она. Флетчер помахал ей рукой в ответ.

— В полном! — отозвался он. 

В контейнер с едой и правда пробрались муравьи, теперь торопливо отрывающие крошки от хлеба. Флетчер еще раз скептически оглядел их несостоявшийся завтрак и повернулся к Рэю, собираясь что-то сказать — но тот, не дав ему и рта раскрыть, притянул его к себе и обнял, утыкаясь губами куда-то в висок и зажмурившись. Флетчер замер и как будто бы перестал дышать — может, от неожиданности, может, потому что под водой, где они оказались, не было воздуха.

Они сидели так долго — целую вечность, показалось Рэю, — и, когда он наконец-то открыл глаза, то его взгляд упал на поваленное дерево, на котором уже не стояла бутылка — но по которому все еще деловито сновали муравьи, и ему почему-то оказалось очень легко представить, как один из них, пока остальные поглощены повседневными хлопотами, отползает в сторону, чтобы превратить дерево в прекрасную статую.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея лебедя взята [отсюда](https://twitter.com/csmfht/status/1278810214888665088?s=21)  
> Спасибо Оксимирону за название фика


End file.
